In an organic electroluminescent display device, a structure in which light emitted from a light-emitting layer is multiply-reflected between a pair of reflective layers to resonate, a so-called microcavity structure, has been proposed to improve color purity and efficiency in extracting light. If light resonates between the pair of reflective layers, there are effects that an emission spectrum becomes steep and light intensity of a peak wavelength is increased. For example, in Patent Document 1 below, an organic light-emitting display device which includes a bottom electrode, a top electrode, and a dielectric alternate laminated film, and has the microcavity structure configured of the dielectric alternate laminated film and the bottom electrode is disclosed. “Electroluminescent” is hereinafter abbreviated as “EL.”